


Turquoise Cross

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [659]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Good Luck Charm, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-14 22:31:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9206954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: Patrick finds it one day while vacuuming Jacob's room.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 31 December 2016  
> Word Count: 219  
> Prompt: turquoise  
> Summary: Patrick finds it one day while vacuuming Jacob's room.  
> Spoilers: Pre-series speculation and backstory. Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: This was supposed to focus on Patrick and Sr. Greta. It felt more important that Sr. Greta take a kind of backseat here. Turquoise, which is my birthstone, is a protection stone, and makes sense to be given as a good luck charm.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

Patrick finds it one day while vacuuming Jacob's room. When his son comes from school, they begin their usual routine of a snack and homework. Once Jacob's finished, he moves to help his father with parts of dinner. As they work to mix up the cake batter for dessert, Patrick takes the small cross out of his pocket and sets it on the counter by Jacob.

"Jacob, do you know what this is?"

"Yes, Papa, that's the cross from the nice lady."

"What nice lady is that? Your daddy and I taught you not to talk to strangers."

Jacob chews on his bottom lip. "I know, Papa, but she said it was a good luck charm. She gave different ones to the other kids. I was the only one who got a pretty blue one."

Patrick considers that for a moment. "Jacob, did the nice lady come to talk to your class?"

"Yes, Papa. She was very nice and talked about being good and doing good things for others in need."

"Ahh, okay. You didn't explain that she was a class speaker at first, so I got concerned." He won't tell his son that he's still concerned, if only because he wasn't informed of a religious class speaker. That's not what he and James expect out of Jacob's school.


End file.
